


When I’m Like This, You’re the One I Trust

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Andre comforting Jev, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Berlin super finale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jeandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: André goes to look for Jean-Eric when everything has cooled down in the paddock. He finds him in need of some comfort.Jeandré after Race 9 of the Berlin super finale and Da Costa's driver's championship, 2020
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Formula 1 & Formula E





	When I’m Like This, You’re the One I Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Saw JEV's interview after the race and I couldn't help myself. I love these two way too much!
> 
> Enjoy <3

André headed toward the TeCheetah garage. He knew that with Covid, he wasn’t allowed to meet up with anyone outside of his team, but he didn’t really care. He wanted to see the winner of the day, his best friend, his lover…

“JEV?”, André whispered as he entered the pit box of the 25 car. Some teammembers greeted him with a nod as they were already used to the German popping in every race. 

“Here!” André walked to the back of the garage to find absolutely no one. He could have sworn he’d heard him. “Here, you idiot.”  
Looking down André could spot the Frenchman seated with his back against the garage. “Took you long enough.”

“Good-humored as ever after a win”, André joked taking a seat next to Jean-Eric. The Frenchman shrugged his shoulders, before taking off his mask. “Not a bad day”, he said, before pulling André’s mask off as well. “I do want a kiss though.”

André rolled his eyes at the younger man, before leaning in to give him a small kiss on the lips. As he wanted to pull back though, he could feel Jean-Eric’s hands sneak around his neck, to keep him close. André didn’t often let himself go in public, but he felt the desperation in Jean-Eric’s kisses, the want and need of comfort. He could never deny his Frenchman that.

As they parted, Jean-Eric let his head rest in the crook of Andre’s neck. The Porsche driver felt his team shirt getting slightly wet before he noticed the sobs escaping his lover. “I’m no longer the champion, André. It took everything I had to even win this race. I don’t think I have it anymore.”

André couldn’t believe his ears, couldn’t believe the utter bullshit coming from Jean-Eric’s mouth. “Chèri”, he pried Jean-Eric off his shoulder to make him look him straight in the eyes. “That’s crap and you know it.”

A small chuckle escaped the Frenchman, but André wasn’t going to stop until he saw a broad smile again. “JEV, we can’t stay champions forever. Especially in this championship. It isn’t Formula One.” Jean-Eric made a small noise that André could only translate as ‘Thank God it isn’t or we’d have Nyck and Stoffel beat our asses’.

“You’re still the only two-time Formula E champion, you just won the race and have been on pole for the past two races. You haven’t lost it, liebe. You simply were unlucky during some rounds”, André said, going with a thumb across Jean-Eric’s cheek to wipe away the tears. “One loss doesn’t mean the end, especially in your case.”

“You always know what to say when I get like this. You’re the one I can really trust”, Jean-Eric stated seriously, eyeing André with a look he couldn’t identify. “I don’t ever want to let you go.”

André could feel his cheeks burn, not used to Jean-Eric’s straightforward declarations of love just yet. Deciding to lighten the mood, he nodded: “I know. I believe you called our relationship one of a kind. That you don’t think you’ll ever have the same thing with someone else?”

Now it was Jean-Eric’s turn to have burning cheeks. “I was high on emotions when I said that…” André chuckled, getting up and offering his hand for the Frenchman to take. “Well, maybe for the better. Can’t stand the idea of you and Ant kissing in an ally or you and Sam breaking beds in different countries.”

Jean-Eric rolled his eyes: “Very funny, Chèri.” After a small moment he muttered: “Better go to the TeCheetah party now. You’re invited too.” André smiled: “Sure, I’ll come with you.”

As they were walking toward the parking lot, André laid an arm around Jean-Eric’s shoulders, bringing him in close. He finally found the guts to whisper: “I don’t ever want to let you go either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! One or two fics following after the end of the season <3


End file.
